


The Bonds and Thoughts of The Questing Blade

by SomeSmallLegoBricks



Category: Dimension 20 (Web Series), The Unsleeping City
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Gen, Jealous Ex?, Jealous Sentient Weapon?, Other, The Questing Blade like everyone else is not over one Ricky Matsui, The Questing Blade's POV, spoilers obviously, whoops my hand slipped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:29:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28200912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomeSmallLegoBricks/pseuds/SomeSmallLegoBricks
Summary: A possible look at the The Questing Blade's emotions and thoughts throughout the series, both on and off camera. It is not as content or a neutral judge as one might think.
Relationships: Cody Walsh & The Questing Blade, Dale Lee & The Questing Blade, Ricky Matsui & The Questing Blade
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	The Bonds and Thoughts of The Questing Blade

I’ve been a questing blade for many many years. I’ve never quite had a wielder like Ricky Matsui. I remember feeling his dedication to saving those ~~blasted~~ wizards who locked me up to study me ~~and let me rot and look down on me~~ and how even behind my abjurative ~~cage~~ display case and those wards I could feel his pure hearted dedication and desire to protect. I leapt through that glass without a thought. And apparently, Ricky swung me without any either. He’s a good kid. Strong, completely devoted to his quest to save, hot (I’m an asexual, aromantic weapon, and even I know scientifically Ricky Matsui is attractive) and maybe a bit too believing anyone to notice deception. But that’s fine, we’re on a quest, and I know with Ricky Matsui we’re going to do great things.

* * *

Ricky may be one of the best wielders I’ve ever had. For almost a year now. We’ve been chopping through burning beams, putting out wicked blazes and saving people from all walks of life (well, from New York City). Ricky does not encounter many pure evil types and so I do not cleave into many of his foes (he once used me to threaten a drunken vampire to leave a young lady alone), but he does fight every once in a while, so I’m content to being used. Not only am I a weapon, but I’m a tool, giving me the best of both worlds as a questing blade. He asked that wizard he saved to help him tap into my magic to put out fires.

I half expected Ricky to just leave me at that, a magical weapon and tool to support him on his quest. And then he started asking me for advice. Sure, at first it was typical hero-with-sentient-weapon stuff (“What’s up with those sick people?” “Those are zombies Ricky.” “Are you sure hitting this shadow won’t hurt the person?” “Yes Ricky, with my radiant light only the wicked shall be cleaved.” “What was that fairy person trying to do?” “They were trying to charm you, do not trust them.”). But over the months they started to evolve, and so too did my bond to Ricky (“What should I get Emiko for her birthday?” “Do you think my Dad’s angry with me? Did I do something wrong?” “So what kind of things do you think Esther likes?”). And I started to feel like a real partner to Ricky. We were a true team to his dedicated quest to protect and save people, one day at a time.

He confided in me his secret feeling towards some (Don’t worry Ricky, I’m sure Esther can’t tell, no one can.) and his childhood wish has always been on this path to save others ~~god, he’s perfect for me~~.And I knew like all my past wielders, and all others of the questing blades, he’ll go down in history. But this one, I’ll remember forever.

* * *

I’m proud of Ricky Matsui, he could not have been a better fit for me if he tried. He smote down that lich, we fought a corrupted angel to save the dream of a country, and he sacrificed himself in the name of this quest, in the name of his devotion to his allies. I was at peace when he fell, but I was not happy. 

And then that man, that powerful saint and devoted sentinel to the city reached for Ricky’s soul and started to pull him back. In my haste to be reunited with my wielder, I pushed my form to follow the cleric to the afterlife and rest in his grip.

This is my best wielder. I can quest with him again, and again. We’ll fight and protect and be devoted to ea-

No. No. NO NO NO NO.

Ricky’s hands are no longer connected to my handle. My form violently collapses into nunchucks and I sense the new purpose of Dale Lee. ~~Please make me an axe again, I was so comfortable to be an axe, this doesn’t feel right.~~ And before I can reach out to Ricky as he leaves I’m swung against my new ~~partner’s~~ master’s enemies. Next thing I know, Ricky is gone, with his devotion and his friendship and his magic ~~that he doesn’t need me for.~~

No, no. I’m fine. I can handle this. Just another wielder. I’m okay.

* * *

I’ve been with Dale for three years now. And he’s ~~not Ricky~~ okay. I’ve been supporting him on his quest to reunite with his devoted permanently. That’s great, a great quest. One he’s single mindedly dedicated to. So I don’t have to worry about losing him. Because, you know, he’s no closer to succeeding. Nothing changes. He busts out with me, he gets dragged back to heaven, I’m confiscated from him ~~and made so alone~~ , he grabs me again and the cycle repeats.

It’s great. It’s consistent. Reliable. I don’t have to worry about ~~losing my wielder~~ the quest ending. I’m always in the same place. Doing the same thing. Always either in that stupid house on Staten island (that makes me gag) or in that lonely room. ~~The angels never use me. I’m calling for a user, someone to save me, someone like Ricky. It’s like that display case all over again.~~

Whenever Dale succeeds to stay in the real world for it’s a vacation. I became very acquainted with the chosen one of the concrete fist. And no one else. That’s fine I just need to have a dedicated wielder. I’m fine. ~~I’m not. I want Dale to chase down Ricky and demand why he gave me away without care. This question cuts deeper than any wound I’ve dealt.~~

I’m fine. It’s fine. I’m content. I’ll just stay with Dale.

* * *

Dale gave me up up his quest to return to his love. He dropped me off to his beloved Sofia ~~who ignored me~~ . And then we were off to the tunnel to defend the city from evil ~~but this isn’t a quest, it's reactionary, not ambitious or driven. Not like Ricky.~~ And then I saw him. ~~Ricky~~ Cody. He’s perfectly dedicated and committed to a quest so before anyone could stop me I flew into his hands ~~calloused by the touch of dozens of lesser swords.~~ I morphed my form into a more suitable form to fit my wielder’s desires ~~so he does not abandon me~~. Instead of becoming one specific form, like I’m used to, I pulled from young Cody’s mind the forms and aesthetics of hundreds of lesser blades that ~~he loves more than me~~ to become the best blade for this champion as I could be.

It’s my first combat with my new wielder and . . . and . . . I remain in my sheathe. He attempts to curse his opponent ~~of course the devil resists the magic you idiot. Ricky knew it was better to bury me into the flesh of an enemy devil with magic resistance. Just swing me damnit.~~ After he fails he finally swings me and I carve a deep strike. I glow to Cody to let him know he’s doing the right thing. ~~Yes, yes, look at me Ricky. Miss me. You gave me up, we could still be adventuring and fighting together if you didn’t. This is your fault and you will suffer like I have. Like I still do.~~

I see Ricky swing the peasant’s sword at a devil. (Ugh, the freaking hippie; so “in tune” and “at peace” with itself. Of course this “pacifist” version of Ricky would go to it. It’s not my fault he chose that sword.) ~~What if it is? He couldn’t be with me because he sees me as a glory hound and the peasant’s sword isn’t? Was he sick of me?~~

Later in the battle Cody asks me what I can do and I attempt to soothe his worries with my accomplishments, but he just brushes me off. ~~Please love me, treasure me, do not treat me like a decoration and just work with me.~~

And in the end as Cody is basking in glory after becoming the New Jersey Devil, I look over to Ricky . . . who is more angry than I’ve ever imagined him being.

Well, it’s his fault to give me up. ~~It’s not too late Riki. Take me back. I miss you~~

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry. I was seized by this idea after the tunnel fight and the Adventuring Party episode. I'll get back to my main stories at some point, it's just hard with life and inspiration atm.


End file.
